


pandora(sa)

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lowercase, M/M, Second POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete adalah oksigen yang dirampas darimu. kau tidak bisa bernapas.





	pandora(sa)

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Stump dan Pete Wentz merupakan musisi-musisi independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> facebook snippets dump 4/?

di sore itu, pete akhirnya setuju mengantarmu ke toko musik di sisi lain kota yang jauh dari rumah kalian.  


"kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku," gerutu pete. jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pada setir mobil ketika lampu merah akan berakhir.

kau mendengus. "apa? mana ada. ini kan tanggung jawabmu. kau sudah janji mau membelikanku salinan baru dari ziggy stardust, maka kau juga harus menepatinya."

"ah," pete menatap ke luar jendela. "itu hanya karena kamu tidak mau berhenti marah-marah. aku terpaksa."

"tentu saja aku marah! kalau kamu tidak menginjak salinan ziggy stardust yang kupunya waktu itu, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini sekarang."

"kan sudah kubilang. aku tidak sengaja. kamu naruh kaset itu sembarangan, sih, aku mana lihat benda tersebut ada di lantai."

"tapi kan—" protesmu, namun pete langsung memotong.

"hush, sudahlah. jangan mengoceh terus. nanti imutmu hilang, kan, tidak bagus."

pete menoleh padamu dibarengi cengiran jahil, tetapi di matanya ada kilat-kilat tulus yang membuatmu malu. kata-kata keluhanmu tersendat, hilang, menguap di tenggorokan, tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengusik pete dengan kehadirannya. pipimu memanas. kau menundukkan kepala dan memandang pahamu sebab tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, takut mulut bodohmu akan melontarkan hal-hal konyol yang terlalu berharap, seiring dengan pete yang tertawa sebelum kembali melajukan mobil begitu lampu lalu-lintas berubah hijau.

"nah. kalau kau begitu kan lebih lucu. lebih mempesona."

"diam," gerutumu, memanyunkan bibir tapi belum mau beralih tatapan. "antar saja aku ke toko itu."

"tentu, trick, dengan senang hati. apa sih yang tidak bakal kulakukan buatmu," kekeh pete. "jadi, katakan. apakah aku mendapat hadiah untuk ini? sebuah kecupan, mungkin?"

kau tambah malu. andainya pete menggodamu lebih lanjut, kauyakin kau akan meledak seperti supernova karena pipimu tidak kuat menahan panas akibat malu.

"hentikan." namun bahkan perintahmu barusan terdengar begitu lemah. setengah hati. seolah kau tidak benar-benar memaksudkannya, tidak benar-benar menolaknya, dan ini membuatmu memarahi diri sendiri dalam batin.

pete hanya tertawa.

kalian bernyanyi bersama-sama untuk sisa perjalanan ketika radio mobil memutar lagu jackson 5 yang paling kalian sukai, yang paling sering kalian nyanyikan sampai-sampai kadang kaurasa kau bisa mendengar lagu tersebut tiap kali kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama; jackson 5, i'll be there. kau mencuri-curi pandang pada pete sepanjang itu tanpa bisa menghentikan diri sendiri. pete tersenyum. di dalam senyum itu, kau melihat rasa geli dan kasih sayang yang membuatmu semakin terombang-ambing. perang dalam pikiranmu sudah lama bergejolak dan senyum itu hanya semakin membahan bakarinya. senyum itu, senyum yang sudah terlalu familier denganmu semenjak kau tidak lebih dari bocah berpopok. senyum yang kausuka, kaumau, kaudamba hingga dadamu tersengat nyeri yang membingungkan. senyum itu serupa bensin pada api, seperti garam di atas luka. ada sesuatu padanya yang membuatmu tak kuasa menahan angan akan sebuah masa depan hubungan.

akalmu berkata untuk hentikan ini semua, karena pada akhirnya, kalian tidak mungkin bisa terus bersama dan kau hanya akan tersiksa lebih jauh lagi. akalmu berkata untuk meninggalkan pete. untuk berhenti mengejar mimpi gilamu dan mulai membangun masa depan yang baru. untuk berhenti menjadi kekasihnya karena seharusnya memang tidak begitu. seharusnya kau tidak boleh rakus, tidak boleh mengambil dua peran sekaligus. seharusnya, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pete; tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada kakakmu sendiri.

namun lagi, kau jarang berteman dengan akalmu jika itu menyangkut pete. perkara pete selalu kautangani bersama hati.

tersesat dalam lamunan sendiri, kau tidak sadar pete telah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko sampai ia memanggilmu, lembut.

"trick," katanya, dan runtuhlah pemikiranmu akan segala sesuatu yang harus dan tidak boleh kaulakukan. pete mendengus. kau bisa memungut biji-biji sayangnya bahkan dalam helaan napas geli tersebut. "jangan berpikir terlalu keras. sudah, nanti kan aku yang belikan." ia melepas sabuk pengamannya sebelum mencondongkan badan, memberimu kecupan singkat di sudut bibir, lantas tersenyum jahil sembari mengutarakan sebuah "ayo!" dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

sesuatu berputar dalam perutmu. kau mengabaikannya, memilih untuk melempar cengiran bodoh khas remaja enam belas tahun pada pete sebelum berlari keluar mobil.


End file.
